Goddbye
by Babygirl3
Summary: Todd and Tea get stranded on a island together


Goodbye  
  
Summary: Tea and Tood gets stranded on a island with Blair and Rob  
  
After getting stranded Todd and Blair are walking along the beach laughing and talking. Tea is sitting watching the love sick couple in jealousy Rob(walks over)I see jealousy? Tea(looks up)no you don't? I see a couple who is love sick! leave me the hell along Rob! Tea gets up angry and Todd and Blair Rob:well you'll need me more than I'll need you? Tea(slaps Rob)leave me alone before you get another one Rob! Tea walks away more anger  
  
That Night Tea is walking along the beach. She sits on the beach and cries. Little does she know that Todd is looking for Blair chain she lost when he sees Tea crying on the beach Todd(walks up to her)Tea? Tea(doesn't look up)leave me alone Todd!I'm not in the mood o.k! just leave! Todd(sits down)no? Tea(sighs angry)you just don't quit! I'm not in the mood!your just like Rob! don't want to leave me alone? Todd:Tea? whats wrong? Tea gets up Tea(walking away and whispers)your whats wrong Todd. Tea walks down the beach and walks into a starfish thats bits her. Tea(screams)ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Todd runs down the beach followed by Rob and Blair they find Tea crying on the beach Todd(bends down)Tea? what happen? Tea(looks up)nothing? I hit my foot on the rock thats all? you can leave now?I'm fine? Tea tries to get up but falls down in pain Rob(catches her)you guys can go to bed? me and Tea needs to talk right now? after Blair and Todd leaves Rob:Tea talk right now? Tea(sniffes)I can't tell you o.k? Rob:please? are you still in love with Todd Tea? Tea(a sob exscapes her mouth)yeah! but he loves Blair Rob! Tea hugs Rob tight Tea(looks up)Rob? you can't tell him? he loves Blair? Rob:maybe he doesn't? Tea(rolls her eyes)yeah right goodnight I"m tired  
  
The Next Morning Tea walks out her tent yawning. Rob is cooking when Todd is eating fish. Blair is taking a bath Rob(thinks out loud)I can't believe she still loves him! Todd(walks up)who? Rob(looks at Todd)nobody? just thinking thats all Tea(walks up to Rob and hits him)shut-up? o.k Blair(hears)Rob?Tea? whats going on you guys?seen my baby? Tea(rolls her eyes)nope haven't? bye Blair(looks at Rob)tell me Rob? she still love Todd huh? Rob looks down Blair(smirking)she does!well Ms. Tea can't have him? cuz I have him  
  
That Evening is looks like a storm is going to hit.Tea is watch the sky when Blair walks up Blair:I know your secret Tea? Todd has me in his life? he wouldn't want you anyway so don't even try? Blair walks away when Tea jumps on her back. Todd and Rob has to pull Tea off of Blair Blair(angry)she wants Todd! Todd(confused)what! Blair your really losing it! Blair(calms down)Todd she loves you?really? Todd(looks at Tea)no way? Tea(is ready to pounce on Blair)Bitch! Tea jumps on Blair again and whoops her ass big time. Todd throws Tea on the ground hard. Tea(kicks Todd)I hate you! Tea runs away from Rob,Todd and Blair.They can't find her at all  
  
That Night it is pouring down raining hard.Tea is walking in the ocean while it is raining.Rob sees her Rob(sees Tea)Todd! she's out in the ocean man! Todd(runs to the ocean)TEA! stop! Tea(sees Todd)no! go away Todd! Tea walks faster but he catches her in brings her back to the cave where Tea stays Tea(pushes Todd away)leave!now! Todd(sighs)Tea!stop o.k Tea(looks at Todd)why! tell me why! Todd! why did you marry her! Todd(confused)Tea? whats going on?why did I marry who? Tea:Blair! why did you marry her!tell me why Todd! I wanna know Todd(sighs)Tea? I loved Blair? Tea(angry)Todd! we were married o.k? married! so you just up and divorce me and marry her! thats bull crap Todd! o.k bull! Todd(sighs again)Tea! I married you to get back at Blair Tea(slaps Todd)you lying bastard! you told me you loved me and you lied! Tea turns her back to Todd and begins to cry in her hands Todd(looks at Tea)Tea? but in the end I fell in love but you left town on me when I wanted to tell you? so what Blair said was true huh? Tea(looks at Todd)yeah? Todd(looks at the ocean)Tea? I'm sorry but we can't-- Tea(looks down)we can't be together? I know that? we can't be friends either I'm sorry? Tea and Todd leaves the cave in separte ways  
  
The Next Days 2 boats comes and gets them Tea and Todd look at each other getting on 2 boats going diffrent ways.  
  
Tea is back in her own house taking a bath. She changes and lays in her French bed and looks at Tv. Tea goes to the mall to get her some more clothes on the way she sees Todd and Blair talking with Starr and Jack.  
  
Tea sighs and walks into the store of rings and smiles at the ring she wants to buy but can't buy it yet Tea sits down and Todd sees her and walks toward the food cart close to her.Tea sees him and doesn't move yet. Tea(sighs in her hands)why me Tea gets up and walks away fast as she can from Todd and the whole 


End file.
